Just Like Us
by farmergeorge
Summary: this is the first fanfic i ever wrote for NCIS..in fact, apart from english essays, i think this is the first story i ever wrote...so please dont be too harsh with reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Ducky walks into abby's forensics lab with a box full of the evidence

"i don't know if i can pull anything from this, most of its charcoaled" says Abby looking through the box.

"never stopped you before Abigail" replies Ducky "just have faith in yourself"

"i suppose"

As Ducky turns to walk away Abby calls out "Hey ducky,dont you think this case is slightly creepy"

Ducky turns back and sits on a chair next to Abby "what makes you think that?"

"nothing" replies Abby "its just that the vics remind me of Tony and Kate, i mean from what Gibbs was saying about his interview with the vics' coworkers they were pretty much in love with eachother. it scares teh hell out of me"

"and that reminds you of Tony and Kate how?"

"Oh come on Ducky! Don't tell me you don't notice them around eachother."

"I never met the Deceased before they arrived on my autopsy table"

"no not them, Tony and Kate" Abby says in a jokingly impatient tone

"oh, well of course i do. Like a pair of lovesick hounds too afraid to show their feelings to anyone"

"exactly!"

"but i still dont understand why this scares you abigail"

"well the vics both liked eachother, had never told the other about their feelings, and thought that nobody but theirselves knew their true feelings. i'm just scared that either Tony or Kate will die before they get together. and we all know that in this Job anything could happen."

"well dont worry my dear," ducky says with a plotting smile on his face " i have a feeling that things will change quite soon"

"ooooh im intrueged ducky, what are you planning"

"oh me, nothing. lets just say i know exactly how to scare them"

Ducky turns round and walks slowly away leaving Abby with a broad smile on her face just wondering what Ducky could have in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"hey abs what you got for me" shouted Tony as he swung the door open and stepped into Abby's lab.

"well not much but i was able to ID the vics from their dental records," replied Abby

"and...who are they?"

"exctly who we thought they were. Zara Klein and Daniel Frazer"

"ok so nothing new"

"actually yes i do have something new"

"whats that then" said Tony with a mildy interested look on his face.

"well i was bored while i was waiting for the computer to do its stuff with IDing these two so i did my own little backround research and i found out that the vics were in love"

"not exactly ground breaking news Abby" Tony said impatiently

"i wasnt finished. well anyway, they were in love with each other but neither of them knew how the other felt, they were both convinced that the other would never feel the same way."

Tony was stunned silent. Could this be exactly the situation he had going on with kate, he silently wondered.

"remind you of anyone Anthony" said a voice from behind Tony

"how long have you been standing there Ducky?"

"long enough my dear friend"

"what do you mean by that ducky?"

"i mean does it remind you of yourself and Caitlin"

"yes..i mean no..i mean..how did you know?"

"you dont think i can work around you for this long and not know how you feel about our dear Caitlin"

Tony was stunned silent again, he turned round and walked out of the room in awe of Ducky's intuition and as he was leaving could have sworn he saw Abby swingin round on her chair and hi 5ing Ducky.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's just too freaky Abs." Kate was saying to her friend. "I mean they never told eachother how they felt an then they ended up dead. What if thats how it iw with me and Tony. I have to tell him how i feel if theres the slightest possibility that he could feel the same way."

"It's your call Kate, but personnally i think you should go for it." Abby said punching the air feircly and ending up spinning herself off of her chair. "oops. too much caffeine for me huh."

"You really think i should tell him? What if he rejects me or worse thinks its a joke."

"Just trust me Kate. I mean after all, you don't want to end up liek our crispy critters now do you?"

"What?...Oh." Kate said in realisation. It was true, she didn't want Tony or herself to die before she got the chance to tell him how she felt about him.

"So...?" Abby awoke Kate from her thoughts. "When you gonna tell him?"

"No time like the present." Kate replies seeing Tony entering the Lab.

"Hey Kate. Gibbs asked me to look for you. We have a lead on the arsonist." He said walking in, not wanting to look at her because every time he does he just wants to grab her into a passionate embrace and kiss like there's no tomorrow.

"'kay." says Kate standing up and going to leave the lab with Tony, letting Tony get slightly ahead before turning round and mouthin 'wish me luck' to Abby who sticks both thumbs up in reply and falling off her chair again with excitement.

"Isn't Gibbs coming with us?" Kate asked as they got into Tony's car.

"He's meeting us there. I wouldn't get in a car with him if he was driving."

Kate smiles remembering her near death experience last time she got in a car with Gibbs.

"Hey Kate...can i talk to you?"

"I believe you are already." Kate replied hoping what was coming next was what she thought.

"Erm...well you know those two people. Zara and Daniel."

"Our vics?" Kate prompts

"Yeah...well, Abby found out that they were-"

"In love only neither of them knew about the ohters feelings, yeah yeah. Is there a point to this DiNozzo?" Kate interrupted, she couldn't believe how unkind she was being. She supposed it was just the nervousness of being rejected boiling up inside of her.

"Well...i just keep thinking, there's this girl i like...and i mean really like, and i don't want anything to happen to either of us before i get a chance to tell her how i feel about her. I think i'm in love with her.

"Tony..."

"Kate, let me finish. Anyway, I really like this girl and have done since we met. And this whole thing with Zara and Daniel has made me think, i just have to tell her how i feel. It's just that...i don't know how she's going to react."

"DiNozzo? Are you asking me for tips on how to ask some girl out?" She couldn't bear to use his first name or look at him, she was going to burst into tears any minute. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Tony could tell she was upset and decided he was being too subtle. "No stupid. It's you."

"It's...me?" She said wiping away her tears.

Tony grabbed her and kissed her as he stopped the car.

"Hm-hm" They broke apart as they heard Gibbs' cough from outside the car.


End file.
